Osiem komnat ? To nie za łatwe ?
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 19 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej Szansie Pahkitew...nasi uczestnicy wrócili do szkoły , ale wyzwanie nie byłoby moim gdybym nie dodał paru dodatków xD . Zawodnicy w parach walczyli na lodowym terenie , gorącym , na bagnie , w stołówce i na plaży z minami . Już koejny raz powstał męski sojusz . Przez te sojuzze Leo odpadła już prawie połowa dziewczyn , a tym razem padło na fartowną Stelle , po tym jak wygrała Tracy . Gra dziewiątka . Czy kolejna dziewczyna odpadnie przez męski sojusz ? Czy Brittnay tym razem przetrwa ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę : Drugą szansę Pahkitew ) ( Intro ) Plaża ( Tracy , Mindy , Bler , Dustin , Chad i Pedro grali w siatkówkę , Brittnay się malowała , a nie było z nimi Leo i Caroline . Nagle (oczywiście celowo xD) Tracy trafiła piłką w malującą się Brittnay i ona cała pomazała się szminką ) Tracy: Sorki xD Brittnay: Wal się . Ciesz się ostatnimi dniami w programie ( Poszła umyć twarz ) Dustin: To było dobre Mindy: Ta . Od śmierci mamy do tej pory się tak nie śmiałam :/ Chad: Wszystko ok ? Mindy: Teraz tak . Archie zmienił mnie na lepsze i przestałam się tak załamywać . Nie musze wygrać . Ważne by ta krowa zapłaciła za eliminacje moją i Archiego Tracy: No i to rozumiem Bler: Sorki że na ciebie wtedy głosowałam Mindy: Nie no spoko . Zrewanżowałaś się eliminując ten jej sojusz xDDD Mindy(p.z.): Super że mam tu przyjaciół , ale wkurza mnie to że wczoraj Brittnay znowu wymigała się od eliminacji Las (Spotkali się tam Leo i Caroline by porozmawiać ) Leo: Czego chcesz ? Caroline: To dosyć proste . Dołączyć do twojego sojuszu . Wtedy będziemy w większości Leo: Chcesz być w męskim sojuszu? Caroline: Może i w męskim , no ale dziewczyny to trudniejsze zawodniczki do pokonania . Ostatnio nawet głosowałam na Stelle Leo: Ok Leo(p.z.): Ale ona jest poryta xDDDD . W sumie jest jedną z tych trudniejszych rywalek więc ( wyciągnął dyktafon ) wziąłem to bo wiedziałem że będzie chciała mieć z nami sojusz Caroline(p.z.): Wiem że to podłe i miałyśmy wywalić Brittnay , ale ja poprostu kieruje się strategią . Stella ma farta , więc jakbym miała walczyć z nią w finale to pewnie bym przegrała . Wywale dziewczyny , potem Leo , Pedro , Dustina , a w finale pokonam tego kucharzyne Chada . Uwielbiam planować :) Plaża (Gdy Caroline nie było Leo puścił nagranie na którym mówi że głosowała na Stelle i chce wywalić dziewczyny) Tracy: Nie sfabrykowane ? Leo: To zwykły dyktafon . Niby jak ? Bler Ale dwulicowa małpa . Umawialyśmy się że głosujemy na Brittnay Mindy: To nieźle (Caroline do nich podeszła) Caroline: Co tam ? :) Tracy: Gówno Caroline: Co?! Bler: To którą z nas wywalisz na początek Caroline: Ale ja.... (Leo sobie zagwizdał) Caroline(p.z.): Po co ja się wygadałam temu ******************************! Ech. Teraz nikt mi nie ufa :( (Chris przyszedł) Chris: Nie żebym chciał przerywać tą śmieszną scenę , ale czas na wyzwanie Pedro: Megafon się znowu popsuł że sam tu przyszedłeś ? Chris: Nie . Bo stoicie w miejscu wyzwania ( Uruchomił zapadnie ) Wszyscy: AAAAAA!!!!! Chris: :P Komnata nr 1 ( Wszyscy wpadli do wody ) Brittnay: Moje włosy!!!!!! Bler: Chris!!!! Mindy: Ogarnijcie się . Wkońcu wyschną Brittnay: I wiesz jak będą wyglądać Bler: To już twój problem . Ja umiem zadbać o fryzure :P Brittnay: Grrr... (Magle na monitorze pojawił się Chris) Chris: Co tam młodzieży? Chad: Jesteś pojebany Chris: No wiem . Ale wyzwanie jest autorstwa Chefa Chad: Element zaskoczenia . Dobry jest Chris: Ale....nieważne. Już czas na wyzwanie . Jesteście właśnie w wodzie pełnej elektrycznych węgorzy Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: To pierwsza z ośmiu komnat w których będziecie się ścigać . Co komnate ktoś kto będzie ostatni odpada , aż w osratniej dwójka zawalczy o nietykalność Caroline: Musze ją zdobyć Tracy: By mnie wywalić ? Niedoczekanie Caroline(p.z.): :( Chris: No to Start!!! (Wszyscy ruszyli , węgorze od razu dopadły Chada) Chad: Au! Tracy: Trzymamy się razem Pedro? Pedro: No pewnie (Oboje płyneli równo i bronili się przed węgorzami) Leo(p.z.): Trzeba będzie rozdzielić tą parkę Brittnay(p.z.): Trzeba będzie rozdzielić tą parkę (Bler złapała węgorza i rzuciła nim w Brittnay) Brittnay: Idiotka Caroline: To było dobre Bler: Odczep się manipulatorko Caroline: :( (Wszyscy płyneli dość równo , niektórxy mieli problemy z węgorzami , a inni nie) ( Pierwsza dopłyneła Tracy , a tuż za nią Pedro . Dalej dopłyneli Dustin , Leo , Brittnay , Bler i Mindy) ( Chad i Caroline mieli problem z węgorzami) Chad: Co za idiotyczne węgorze Caroline: Nom Caroline(p.z.): Muszę walczyć o nietykalność (Odgoniła od siebie węgorze i przekroczyła mete) Chris(p.m.): Chad odpada z zadania! Chad: No trudno :/ Komnata nr 2 (W tej komnacie było sporo śpiących lwów) Tracy: Bądźcie cicho ( Reszta przytakneła) (Nagle na monitorze pojawił się Chris) Chris: Hejka!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (Lwy się obudziły ) Bler: Jesteś potworem (Jeden lew do nich podbiegł , ale Leo tak go walnął że lew uciekł ) Leo: Frajer :P Pedro: Nieźle stary ( Ale była jeszcze reszta lwów , Leo odblokowywał sobie drogę , a reszte zostawił) Tracy: Serio? Leo: To jest wyścig . Radźcie sobie Mindy: Aha. Ma ktoś kawalek mięsa ? Pedro: Ech . Miałem to zjeść ( Wyjął mięso i rzucił lwom , dzięki czemu wszyscy przebiegli) (Linie mety przekroczyli też Tracy , Pedro , Dustin , Mindy i Caroline ) ( Brittnay i Bler się ścigały , a Brittnay podłożyła Bler noge i była pierwsza ) Brittnay: Ha! Bler: Suka! Chris(p.m.): No i Bler odpada z zadania Bler: Możesz mnie chociaż wyciągnąć od tych lwów? (Chris uruchomił platforme) Chris(p.z.): No co ? Miewam ludzkie odruchy Komnata nr 3 (Komnata nr 3 cała błyszczała i była cała w klejnotach i diamentach) Dustin: Ludzie! Jesteśmy bogaci ! Tracy: Pewnie to jakiś haczyk (Na monitorze pojawił się Chris) Chris: No elo . To komnata diamentowa . Diamentów pilnuje miś jubiler . Nie ruszajcie diamentów to ujdziecie z życiem (Dustin podniósł diament) Dustin: Ale ładny! To co tam mówiłeś ? Tracy(p.z.): (palm) (Nagle z diamentów wyszedł miś jubiler i zaryczał) Tracy: W nogi !!!!!!! (Wszyscy zaczeli uciekać , a miś jubiler złapał Dustina) Dustin: Sorki . No wiem że to był twój diament ale.... (Miś jubiler wziął swój diament i wywalił Dustina w strone mety dzięki czemu Dustin był tam pierwszy , za nim wbiegli Tracy , Leo , Pedro i Caroline . O pozostanie w wyzwaniu walczyły Mindy i Brittnay . Brittnay chciała podłożyć nogę Mindy , ale Mindy zrobiła to pierwsza i przeszła dalej ) Chris:(p.m.): No i Brittnay wypada z zadania Brittnay: NIE!!!!!! Ale przynajmniej jestem w komnacie pełnej diamentów ( Chris wyciągnął ją na powierzchnie ) Brittnay: NIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Komnata nr 4 Leo: Co tak śmierdzi? Tracy: Może ty? xD Dustin: A może to? (Dustin pokazał na stado skunksów , a ba monitorze pojawił się Chris) Chris: Witam w smrodokomnacie . O ile nie rozzłościcie skunksów możecie przejść spokojnie Mindy: No dobra . Przechodzimy po cichu Caroline: Nie ma problemu Mindy: Jest . Z tobą Caroline: Ech... (Wszyscy przechodzili powoli , a Dustin stanął skunksowi na ogon ) Dustin: Sorki (Skunks go spryskał) Dustin: AAAAAAA!!! (W tym czasie Tracy , Pedro , Leo , Mindy i Caroline już przeszli dalej ) Chris(p.m.): No i Dustin odpada!!!!' '''Dustin:' Musze się umyć :( Komnata nr 5 (Było tam strasznie ciemno , aż nagle rozświetlił się monitor Chrisa) Chris: Witam w strefie ciemności , w której musicie przejść po omacku (Minitor zgasł) Tracy: Trzymamy się razem? Pedro: Pewnie Leo: Nic kurwa nie widze Mindy: Ja jakoś trafie Caroline: Ja też musze (Mindy bez większego problemu przeszła do kolejnej komnaty , za nią jakoś trafili Leo i Caroline . Przy wyjściu znaleźli się Pedro i Tracy) Pedro: Idź Tracy: Ostatnio dałeś mi wygrać . Teraz ty idź Pedro: Ja.....ok (Poszedł) Chris(p.m.): Tracy odpada z zadania Tracy: Nie , serio ? ( sarkazm ) Komnata nr 6 (W tej komnacie był aligator , a na górze stalagmity) (Na minitorze pojawił się Chris) Chris: Bądźcie cichutko i uważajcie na aligatora . Jeden szelest i te stalagmity zmiażdżą wam każdą kość . Mindy: Tia. Powtarzasz się Chris: Co poradzić ? Tyle już było tych sezonów (Aligator do nich podchodził) Leo: Odwal się (Walnął go , a aligator się wściekł , i zaczął bardzo szybko się zbliżać) Caroline: AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (Stalagmity spadły przedziurawiając aligatora ( deja vu xd) i wieziąc Mindy w klatce ze stalagmitów . Pedro i Leo poszli do następnej komnaty) Caroline: Sorki Mindy: Po prostu idź (Caroline pobiegła) Chris(p.m.): No i.... Mindy: Tak . Wiem że odpadam Komnata nr 7 (Było tu strasznie dużo śpiących węży) (Chris pojawił się na monitorze) Chris: Witam finałową trójkę tego zadania w wężowej jamie . Dwójka która z niej wyjdzie zawalczy między sobą o nietykalność (Pedro przyspieszył) Leo: Może by tak układ? Caroline: Co? Udupiłeś mnie . Nie chce się z tobą układać Leo: Dam ci wygrać jak teraz pozbędziesz się Pedro Caroline: Ech...no trudno . Tonący brzytwy się trzyma ( Rzuciła w węża stojącego koło Pedro kamieniem , a ten go oplutł) Pedro: O kurcze ! (Leo i Caroline przeszli do ostatniej komnaty) Chris(p.m.): Odpadasz Pedro Pedro: Ech... Komnata nr 8 - FINAŁ (Leo i Caroline zobaczyli drabiny i nagle na monitorze pojawił się Chris) Chris: Oto i ostateczna rozgrywka . Kto szybciej wesnie się do ostatniego wyjścia zdobędzie nietykalność (Leo zaczął się wspinać) Caroline: Ej!!!!! Leo: Ty na serio myślałaś że dam ci wygrać? (Wspiął się do wyjścia) Chris: Leo zdobywa nietykalność Leo: TAK! Caroline: :( Caroline(p.z.): Dziś już drugi raz dalam mu się podejść . Ale ja jestem głupia Leo(p.z.): HAHAHAHA! Co za idiotka Ceremonia Chris: Dziś to Leo zyskał nietykalność więc on pierwszy dostaje piankę (Wszyscy patrzą na niego z pogardą) Chris: Bezpieczni są też: * Mindy * Bler * Chad * Pedro * Tracy * I jakimś cudem - Brittnay Chris: Zostala już tylko dwójka , czyli Caroline ( dałaś się wykiwać i zawiodłaś zaufanie wszystkich ) i Dustin ( Naraziłeś wszystkich na atak misia jubilera i śmierdzisz przez skunksa ) Dustin: Mam na to dezodorant Chris: A ostatnią piankę dostaje ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .... Dustin! Caroline - odpadasz! Caroline: Spodziewałam się . Wybaczcie że byłam taką suką . To jest dla mnie nauczka Tracy: Niech ci będzie ( Wszyscy poza Leo i Brittnay ją przytulili) Armata Caroline: Odpalaj! Chris: Dobra (Wcisnął przycisk) Caroline: AAAAAAA!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Chris: Ale emocje ! Gra już tylko ósemka. Kto wyleci następnym razem ? I po jakich intrygach ? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą Szanse Pahkitew ! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki